Hello Stranger
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Alkohol bukan untuk diminum. Itu yang Hinata pelajari saat mendapati dirinya mabuk karena frustasi, pulang dengan terhuyung, dan secara tak sadar membawa seorang pemuda menginap diflat kecilnya. Menghangatkannya diatas ranjangnya yang dingin. / "Hai tampan, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Dan Nee-chan akan menghangatkanmu?" /RnR please? [VERY SLOW UPDATE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK]
1. Prolog

Alkohol bukan untuk diminum. Itu yang Hinata pelajari saat mendapati dirinya mabuk karena frustasi, pulang dengan terhuyung, dan secara tak sadar membawa seorang pemuda menginap diflat kecilnya. Menghangatkannya diatas ranjangnya yang dingin. / "Hai tampan, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Dan _Nee-chan_ akan menghangatkanmu?"

.

.

.

_**HELLO STRANGER**_

_**DISCLAMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**STORY BY SHOKUN-DAYO**_

_**RATED : M FOR NEXT CHAPPIE**_

_**STANDART WARNING APLLIED**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH**_

_**PROLOG**_

.

.

.

Masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengusir hawa dingin yang terlanjur masuk menggerogoti tulangnya. Hinata yang sudah mabuk berusaha untuk menghangatkan diri dengan menggosokan kedua tangannya walau sama sekali tak membantunya saat butiran putih bernama salju itu mulai jatuh dari langit malam, belum lagi angin malam yang semakin kencang pertanda bahwa badai salju yang diramalkan sebentar lagi akan datang.

Menggosok hidungnya yang merah, dengan terhuyung Hinata berpegangan pada tiang lampu yang berdiri disudut jalan. Orang-orang yang melaluinya menyingkir menjauhi Hinata yang tiba-tiba berjongkok karena rasa pening hebat melanda kepalanya. Mengobrak-abrik tas ungu bututnya untuk mencari botol berisi air minum kemasan. Hinata yang sudah mendapatkannya segera menyambar dan menghabiskan isinya yang tinggal setengah.

_Damn you alcohol_, ini semua gara-gara minuman keras berasa manis yang mengisi lambungnya bentuk pelampiasan akan frustasi dilingkungan kerja barunya. Hidupnya berantakan saat dirinya dipindahkan tugaskan dari kantor cabang Suna ke kantor pusat Konoha. Karena perawakan tubuhnya yang sedikit-begitu menurutnya-menggoda. Atasannya, Danzo senang sekali melecehkannya dengan kata-kata gombal dan sentuhan nakal yang selalu ditepis Hinata sembari melayangkan tatapan galak. Rekan kerja wanitanya yang cemburu selalu menyabotase pekerjaannya hingga membuatnya harus bekerja dua kali lipat lebih keras untuk menebus kesalahannya.

Seperti contohnya hari ini, ya hari merupakan hari terburuk yang pernah Hinata alami. Bayangkan saja, akibat kesalahan yang sengaja dilakukan oleh temannya. Hinata dipaksa untuk bertanggung jawab mengganti semuanya. Surat perjanjian berisi kontrak kerja dengan klien yang besarnya melebihi gaji Hinata selama lima tahun yang seharusnya sudah diserahkan tadi pagi raib entah kemana, Danzo mengamuk dan entah mengapa hanya Hinata yang disuruh mengatasi semua kekacauan ini. Pilihannya cuma tiga, membayar ganti rugi, resign dari pekerjaannya atau tidur dengan sang bos.

Ugh-memikirkan opsi yang terakhir membuat perutnya mual. Mana sudi Hinaya menyerahkan kesuciannya yang sudah dijaganya selama 23 tahun hidupnya ini. Kalau memang nantinya Hinata mengalami namanya hubungan seks. Tentunya yang pertama bukan sang bos yang sudah bongkotan itu! Patnernya harus seperti-

Ya! Pemuda yang didepannya itu! Pemuda pemakai mantel biru muda cerah yang membalut tubuhya dengan sangat sempurna. Dibalik bahu bidang tersebut pasti tersembunyi karya Tuhan dengan kualitas top class. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut celana hitam yang dipadukan matching dengan sepatu boots berwarna coklat muda yang tingginya mencapai setengah betisnya. Rambutnya pirang bagai mentari yang dilangit cerah Mata saphirenya meneduhkan membuat Hinata bagai melayang-layang ditengah samudra yang tak mempunyai dasar. _Such a young age_, Hinata terpesona, terhipnotis pada pemuda tak dikenal didepannya.

Didorong oleh naluri yang dikompori efek alkohol didalam tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap Hinata sudah berpindah tempat dihadapan pemuda misterius itu. Mata berwarna biru menggoda itu menatapnya bingung. Dengan senyum ganjil yang terplester diwajahnya tanpa malu-malu Hinata mengucapkan apa yang ada didalam pikirannya sejak melihat sosoknya yang berdiri ditengah lalu lalang kerumunan manusia..

"Hai Tampan, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Dan _Nee-chan_ akan menghangatkanmu?" Tawarnya sangat tidak Hinata sebelum pingsan dipelukan lelaki misterius itu.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang dalam keadaan kesal. Sungguh saat ini dirinya bisa saja mencekik orang secara random untuk menumpahkan amarahnya. Persetan dengan hukum pidana yang akan menjeratnya. Orang berduit sepertinya kebal hukum! Tapi untunglah, selama dirinya berjalan menyusuri jalanan ditengah kota demi mencari Kakashi yang terlambat dengan alasan tersesat ditengah kehidupan tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menegurnya. Rupanya aura hitam tak kasat mata yang menguar dari tubuhnya cukup efektif untuk mengusir kaum hawa yang hanya bisa memandang damba dari jarak aman yang dianjurkan.

Tidak jarang Naruto juga sebenarnya mengutuk pemampilannya yang bak pemuda SMA setelah pulang bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Halo dunia, tahun ini dirinya sudah berumur 33 tahun. Jadi bukan jamannya lagi memakai mantel kawula muda _update_ fashion seperti ini. CEO Namikaze Corp yang baru mendapatkan posisinya setelah ayahnya, Namikaze Naruto menurunkannya padanya saat dirinya genap mencapai umur 30 mana bisa terlihat berpenampilan seperti ini. Tapi mempunyai ibu designer baju yang ditargetkan untuk anak muda sepertinya membuat baju kasual dilemarinya rata-rata produk sampel yang didapatkannya dari sang orang tua. Lagipula wajahnya juga mendukung. Naruto memiliki wajah _babyface_, warisan sang ayah yang membuatnya dijuluki _cyborg_ sehingga orang bertanya-tanya _anti aging_ produk mana yang digunakannya. Bahkan terkadang dirinya ngeri melihat sang ayah yang masih kelihatan 10 tahun lebih muda diumurnya yang telah memasuki 58 tahun.

Sesekali mengecek _iphone6_-nya untuk melihat apakah ada kabar dari sang tangan kanannya itu. Naruto berdecak sebal mendapati satu pesan singkat berisi laporan bahwa Kakashi tak bisa menjemputnya karena akses jalan ditutup setelah berita bahwa badai salju akan melanda Konoha malam ini. Ck, jadi sekarang bagaimana? Mau tidak mau dirinya terpaksa mencari hotel terdekat untuk tempatnya menginap. Terlunta-lunta dijalanan yang ramai oleh lalu lalang kerumunan massa yang bergegas untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Menghentikan langkahnya sejenak Naruto mengedarkan matanya berkeliling untuk memperoleh informasi hotel, motel atau bahkan _love_ hotel yang mungkin ditemukannya sebagai tempat istirahat barang semalam.

Sang pria kembali mengeluh, merutuki nasib sialnya. Naruto hanya akan membelikan kado pada perayaan _wedding anniversary_ yang ke 35 kedua orang tuanya. Berniat mengambil cincin yang dipesannya sebulan yang lalu dan memperbolehkan Kakashi untuk kembali ke kantor mengurus keluhan salah satu kliennya yang kehilangan kontrak perjanjian mereka tentunya merupakan pilihan terburuknya malam ini.

Memutar badannya, iris saphirenya menangkap visual seorang wanita yang sedang berjongkok sambil berpegangan pada tiang peyangga lampu penerang jalan. _What a gorge__o__us body!_ Tanpa sadar dirinya bersiul nakal. Tidak memakai mantel ditengah hujan salju dan masih memakai pakaian kantornya yang menunjukan beberapa lekuk tubuhniya dengan ukuran pas disana-sini membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya kikuk. Untaian indigo yang menutupi wajahnya tersibak saat sang wanita tiba-tiba mengankat wajahnya setelah berhasil menghabiskan minumannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Dan hallo! Dunia kepada Naruto Namikaze. Seakan waktu dibuat _slow motion._ Dirinya tak berkedip mendapati betapa cantik jelitanya sang wanita misterius. Iris matanya yang berwarna pearl teduh menatap sayu. Kulitnya yang bagai porselin kualitas nomor wahid bersemu merah jambu mempercantik pipi _chubby_ yang terlihat menggoda untuk digigit, hidung mancung mungilnya terlihat lucu. Bahkan bibirnya yang terlihat menggoda walau berwarna sedikit pucat memacu gairah Naruto untuk membuatnya kembali merekah bengkak dengan warna merah yang ketara.

"Ssst- lihat wanita yang disana. Bagaimana kalau kita ajak dia bermain? Sepertinya dia tidak terlihat baik." Bisik seorang pejalan kaki bergender laki-laki yang melirik penuh minat pada wanita yang susah payah berdiri diatas kakinya yang gemetar.

Mendengar rencana jahat yang hendak dijalankan oleh para pemuda kelebihan hormone tersebut. Naruto segera membalikan badan mencoba untuk memperingati sang wanita yang sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa dirinya akan dijadikan target mesum anak-anak muda yang kurang kerjaan. _Hell_, dirinya tak rela bila wanita misterius itu menjadi korban nafsu mereka. Berbalik ingin memperingatkan wanita yang terlihat kepayahan tersebut, Naruto tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat dirinya mendapati bahwa pemilik rambut indigo panjang tersebut sudah berada didepannya.

"Hai tampan, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Dan _Nee-chan_ akan menghangatkanmu?" Tawarnya dengan senyum ganjil mengulas dibibirnya sebelum Naruto dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya yang ambruk tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto yang merengkuhnya dengan tepat mencoba menguncang-guncangkan badan perempuan tersebut, aroma alcohol yang menguar cukup menggelitik indra penciuman Naruto. Maka dengan temuan tersebut, sang pria menyimpulkan bahwa wanita yang berada dalam pelukannya ini tumbang karena mabuk.

.

Mencoba mencari tahu identitas sang pemilik iris amnesthy tersebut, Naruto kembali mendapat temuan yang menarik. Mengamati _name tag_ yang terpasang pada dada sebelah kirinya. Sang pria mulai mengumamkan nama yang tertulis disana lamat-lamat.

"Hyuuga Hinata? _Namikaze Corp_? Wah?!" Dan sekarang gantian sang pria dewasa menyunggingnya senyum khas rubahnya.

Oh—mungkin pertemuan ini sudah ditakdirkan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

_This fanfic will become two or threeshoots_

Dapat idenya setelah membaca sinopsis novel di _wattpad. _

Cuma sampai situ aja, nggak baca ceritanya, jadi kalau ada kesamaan murni karena ketidaksengajaan.

Dibuat untuk memperingati _**ULTAH HINATA**_ dan _**NARUHINA GOES TO CANON**_~

Btw, uas udah selesai tapi tugas masih menunggak. Kalau minggu depan sudah selesai semua bakal update kilat semua fanfic terutama multichap yang_ ongoing_ dan terlantar.

Untuk sementara _enjoy fanfic_ ini dulu ya~

_RnR please? Keep or Delete?_

_Because I'm afraid _bakal ada orang yang _flame_ sana-sini karena mungkin kesamaan cerita dengan yang lain. Soalnya idenya yah pasaran dan Shokun nggak tahu mirip apa nggak salah ceritanya

_WITH LOVE, SHOKUN._


	2. Chapter 1

_**HELLO STRANGER**_

_**DISCLAMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**STORY BY SHOKUN-DAYO**_

_**RATED : M FOR NEXT CHAPPIE**_

_**STANDART WARNING APLLIED**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

.

.

.

"Dan mereka mengerjaiku lagi! Danzo-_san_ menyalahkanku lagi! Aku sudah muak dengan rutinitas seperti itu."

Berjalan terhuyung setelah sadar dari pingsannya. Hinata yang masih menyimpan banyak kadar alkohol dalam tubuhnya tidak sadar bahwa sepanjang jalan dirinya sudah mengoceh panjang lebar kepada orang asing yang memapahnya berdiri. Menyeret-nyeret kakinya menimbulkan suara berisik aspal yang tergores, Hinata kembali melanjutkan kisah merana penuh nestapanya bekerja pada perusahaan Namikaze.

"Untungnya malam ini aku bertemu denganmu. Mungkin _Nee-san_ dapat melepas penat sebelum menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri besok pagi-ihik." Menggeram pelan karena cegukan mulai menyerang dirinya, Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri berusaha untuk meredakannya.

"Oh, maksudmu kau memanfaatkanku untuk melepas rasa stresmu?" Tanya sang pirang dengan tangan kanan yang sibuk menopang berat Hinata dan tangan kiri yang kesusahan menenteng tas milik wanita tersebut. Perbedaan tinggi yang cukup signifikan antara keduanya membuatnya sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamai tinggi badan Hinata.

"Tentu!" Dan deklarasi tanpa tendeng aling-aling membuat sang pria mengulas senyum jahil diwajahnya. "Sebelum stres gelombang kedua melanda karena jujur saja, gaji yang kuterima disana cukup lumayan." Hinata mendesah kecewa mengingat besarnya gaji yang akan dilepaskannya bila dirinya terpaksa _resign_ dari pekerjaannya.

"Kudengar direktur perusahaan Namikaze yang baru masih bujang dan cukup tampan. Seandainya saja aku bisa menikah dengannya, mungkin besok bukan diriku yang _resign _tapi Danzo yang kutendang keluar hahaha-" Tertawa histeris sebelum akhirnya terbatuk-batuk karena udara kering yang tiba-tiba masuk ke tenggorokannya, Hinata menceritakan skenario mustahil seandainya dirinya mengikuti _reality show _**'Jika Aku Menjadi-Istri Direktur Perusahan Namikaze.'**

Naruto yang mendengar pemaparan singkat Hinata berhenti sejenak kemudian menolehkan wajahnya untuk mengamati raut wajah wanita disebelahnya yang menceritakan bagaimana rencananya dalam menikahi pria yang-_hell__o__!_ Berada disebelah dirinya sendiri!

"Kedengarannya cukup bagus. Aku suka idemu." Balas Naruto sungguh-sungguh yang direspon Hinata dengan dengusan sakartis.

"Bertemu saja aku tak pernah bagaimana bisa menikahinya? Setiap dirinya berkeliling untuk inspeksi pasti para senior menyuruhku untuk pergi membuatku seolah-olah meninggalkan pekerjaanku agar terlihat jelek didepannya." Mengungkap fakta berdasarkan pengalaman. Hinata kembali membeberkan pengalaman pahitnya saat dirinya dipindahtugaskan kekantor pusat yang berada di Konoha.

Ah, ternyata begitu ceritanya. Pantas saja Naruto merasa asing dengan wajah Hinata. Dan setahunya tidak pernah bertemu pegawai bernama Hinata Hyuuga walaupun dirinya sering berkunjung meninjau beberapa departemen untuk mengawasi para pekerjaannya. Menganggukan kepalanya maklum, Naruto membenarkan posisi Hinata yang semakin merosot kebawah.

"Lalu apa rencanamu kalau bisa bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan wanita tersebut. "Maksudku apakah kau akan-"

"Menggodanya?" Hinata memotongnya sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan mendapat respon anggukan dari sang pria, Hinata menundukan kepalanya sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba akhirnya menengadah dan kembali tertawa histeris. Ah, entah kenapa tabiat Hinata yang sedang mabuk memang berbeda 180 derajat dengan Hinata yang biasanya kalem dan terkontrol.

Naruto tidak suka akan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungil pucat milik Hinata. Mengeryitkan keningnya kesal, Naruto hampir saja mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengantar dan menghangatkan ranjang milik Hinata seperti apa yang ditawarkan sang pemilik mahkota violet kepadanya. Tapi terus terang saja, Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain. Hujan salju semakin deras dan jajaran flat tempat Hinata tinggal hanya beberapa blok dari tempat mereka berada. Daripada menginap di _Love Hotel _yang tersedia disekitar sana, tentunya lebih aman untuk menginap ditempat karyawannya. Belum lagi soal pelayanan _plus-plus_ yang dijanjikan oleh sang wanita. Yah, walau semua berawal dari kesalahpahaman.

"Aku tidak mungkin berani!" Hinata menepuk-nepuk dada Naruto sembari sesekali menyeka air mata geli yang keluar. "Seandainya diriku berani pun dengan predikat tampan, mapan dan rupawan dia tidak akan mengecek dua kali itik buruk rupa sepertiku." Selanjutnya sambil bergelayut menyeimbangkan kakinya yang semakin berat, Hinata memberi alasan paling logis kenapa apa yang dikatakan Naruto terdengar seperti lelucon ditelinganya.

"Tampan dan rupawan artinya sama." Balas Naruto yang hanya diiyakan oleh Hinata dengan gumaman 'hmm-' pelan.

Masih dengan langkah yang kecil-kecil karena Hinata yang tidak mungkin menyamai kaki jenjang Naruto. Mereka mencoba untuk sesegera mungkin mencapai tempat destinasi terakhir untuk berteduh. Naruto sesekali membersihkan timbunan salju yang menumpuk pada pundak dan kepala Hinata. Merapatkan jaketnya yang dia bagi bersama Hinata untuk melindungi diri dari hawa dingin yang menusuk.

"Gezz, aku ingin segera sampai dirumah dan menghangatkan diri." Keluh Hinata dengan langkah terseok-seok. Badannya sudah gemetaran karena membeku dan jika dalam waktu singkat mereka tidak segera mencapai flatnya, mungkin Hinata akan terkena hipotermia.

"Tinggal satu blok lagi, bertahanlah. Atau kau ingin aku gendong, hm?" Tawar Naruto pada Hinata yang langsung direspon cepat dengan gelengan kepala.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku masih bisa berjalan." Dan Naruto memutar matanya malas karena sebenarnya yang menghambat perjalanan mereka adalah sikap keras kepala Hinata yang menolak bantuannya.

Padahal sebelumnya setelah pingsan, Hinata terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja berada dalam gendongannya. Tetapi saat tiba-tiba bangun ditengah jalan, Hinata bersikeras untuk berjalan sendiri dan Naruto yang awalnya memaksa untuk kembali mengendongnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat Hinata tidak mengurbis nasihatnya dan dengan limbung mulai meninggalkannya sendiri. Tidak mau melepaskan wanita yang menurutnya hadiah dari Tuhan kepadanya, Naruto segera membuntutinya dan diam-diam berterima kasih kepadaNya saat Hinata membiarkan dirinya memapah tubuhnya yang mungil agar tetap mampu untuk berjalan.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran ingin bertanya-" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Naruto bersiap-siap untuk mengantisipasi pertanyaan apa yang akan dilontarkannya. "Kau tahu alamat flatku darimana?" Dan untungnya Naruto sudah punya jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kau mengatakannya sebelum pingsan." Itu semua dusta karena pada kenyataannya Naruto mendapatkan alamat pegawainya tersebut setelah mencari informasi dengan cara menelepon HRDnya. Lagipula percuma untuk melihat _ID Card _milik sang wanita tersebut karena alamat yang tertulis disana adalah alamat tempat tinggalnya yang lama sehingga dirinya harus bersusah-payah mencari informasi dari tempat yang lain. Yah, mungkin besok dia akan mendapat tatapan aneh dari sang wanita paruh baya karena ada apa gerangan sang direktur repot-repot meneleponnya malam hari hanya untuk menanyakan alamat tempat tinggal seorang Hyuuga.

Kondisi Hinata yang mabuk berat membuatnya tak bisa mengingat dengan baik. Sehingga benar-tidaknya apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto hanya bisa ditelannya bulat-bulat tanpa pikir panjang. Mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setuju dengan apa yang diceritakan Naruto, Hinata menarik ujung jaket Naruto yang tersampirnya dibahunya berusaha untuk melawan sengatan dingin yang semakin terasa mengigit tulangnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Naruto semakin mendekap Hinata berusaha untuk menghangatkannya.

"Ya, tapi aku tak perlu khawatir. Bukankah nanti kau akan menghangatkanku? Dalam pelukanmu mungkin?" Nada jahil Hinata tak luput dari indra pendengaran Naruto.

Naruto pun tertarik untuk kembali menggoda Hinata hingga akhirnya menarik wanita tersebut dalam dekapannya sedangkan dirinya sendiri sedikit membungkukan badannya untuk menghembuskan hawa panas yang berasal dari nafasnya tepat ditelinga sang pemilik iris lavender.

"Tentu, asal kau memenuhi satu syaratku." Nafasnya yang panas menggelitik telinga sensitif Hinata, mengeliat tidak nyaman dalam keintiman yang pria itu ciptakan. Hinata tidak berhasil melepaskan cengkramannya. Bukannya bebas, hal tersebut malah membuatnya semakin terkunci erat dalam kungkungannya.

"A-apa? Syarat apa yang kau ajukan padaku?" Membelalakan matanya lebar berusaha untuk menyelami biru samudra yang terhampar didepannya. Gerakan refleks tersebut merupakan kesalahan besar yang dilakukan oleh Hinata karena setelahnya Hinata merasa akan mengabulkan apa saja yang akan diminta oleh lelaki tersebut.

Senyum pongah terlukis dibibirnya mendapati reaksi Hinata yang terbata-bata. Okay, ini memang gila dan biasanya bukan pihak laki-laki yang mengatakannya. Tapi kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali, kan?

"Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab akan perbuatanmu malam ini." Tuntutnya dengan kalimat paling singkat mengandung banyak makna yang membuat Hinata menaikan satu alisnya kebingungan.

"Maksudmu?" Dan Hinata yang belum mengerti akan arti kalimat tersebut hanya bisa balik bertanya.

"Kau bertanggung jawab untuk menikahiku."

DIA SERIUS! Ini memang permintaan gila. Tapi pria ini tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Mungkin memang mereka baru bertemu hari ini tetapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa Hinatalah yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Mungkin inilah alasannya kenapa orang tuanya selalu menceramahinya karena tak kunjung menikah saat usianya sudah menginjak 30 tahun. Tentu saja karena saat itu dirinya belum bertemu dengan Hinata.

Orang-orang mungkin menyebut fenomena yang terjadi pada dirinya adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Huft, mengingatnya kejadian barusan saja terkadang masih membuatnya geli. Naruto Namikaze, pria yang tahun ini genap berusia 33 tahun merasakan cinta padangan pertama pada gadis yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya. Terkadang takdir Tuhan berjalan dengan lucu. Lima tahun yang lalu jika ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan berakhir melamar wanita yang baru saja ditemuinya dengan alasan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Pasti dirinya akan menertawakannya dan menganggapnya orang gila. Tapi disinilah dia sekarang, seolah pikiran rasionalnya tersapu habis oleh naluri, bukan hanya melamar orang yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi juga melamar wanita yang berada dalam kondisi MABUK BERAT! Oh, pastilah ini waktunya dimana takdir berbalik menertawakannya.

"Hey! Urutannya salah! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" Hinata yang tidak bisa menangkap nada serius dari kalimat yang dilontarkannya hanya membalas sekenanya.

"Lagipula kau masih-er? Anak SMA mungkin? Aku bisa dipenjara jika berusaha menikahimu. _For god's sake!_Aku bisa dipenjara karena akan melakukan 'itu' dengan anak-anak."

"Tidak akan! Usiaku ini usia yang wajar untuk menikah tahu! Kau tahu usiaku tahun ini-"

"Ssstt-_okay, okay_. Terserah kamu saja mau bilang seperti apa! Jadi tutup mulutmu karena suaramu membuat telingaku berdenging." Hinata memprotes volume suara Naruto yang meninggi dan membuat sakit kepalanya semakin parah.

Naruto menghela nafas dan berhitung sampai tiga untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah dirasa otaknya dapat kembali berpikir jernih. Dirinya mencoba sekali lagi untuk mengkonfrontasi Hinata.

"Jadi kau menerima persyaratanku?" Naruto mencoba memastikan.

"Ya?" Tetapi balasannya bukan berupa kejelasan. Dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau menjawab dengan tidak yakin seperti itu?" Naruto menggerutu karena jawaban yang diterimanya cukup ambigu. Apakah itu pernyataan ataukah pertanyaan?

"Maksudku, ya tentu saja aku akan menerima persyaratanmu. Asal kau menerima persyaratkanku juga. Diluar itu aku hanya seorang wanita yang ingin melepas stresku dan kau hanya seorang pemuda cukup beruntung karena _Nee-san_ ini mengundangmu ketempatnya." Geraman yang keluar dari tenggorokan Naruto mengindikasikan bahwa dia tidak setuju akan hubungan sesaat yang akan dibinanya malam ini.

"Dan syaratmu?"

"Aku akan menikahimu kalau kau Naruto Namikaze!" Ucapnya lantang tanpa tahu apa yang dikatakannya akan menjadi bumerang yang akan berbalik mengenai dirinya. Impiannya untuk tetap melanjutkan kerja dengan gaji lumayan dan angan-angan untuk menendang Danzo sang atasan yang lalim membuatnya mempunyai khayalan mustahil menikahi sang Direktur, orang paling berkuasa dalam kerajaan bisnis tersebut. "Dan artinya itu tidak mungkin sebab-" Hinata terus mengoceh panjang-lebar yang sayangnya sudah tak digurbis oleh Naruto setelah tahu persyaratan dari Hinata cukup mudah untuk dipenuhinya.

Karena halo dunia kepada Hinata, lelaki yang kau anggap masih anak SMA ini memang benar-benar Naruto Namikaze! Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika nanti setelah sadar dari kondisi mabukmu. Dirinya memintamu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang kau janjikan kepadanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Percayalah, chapter ini sangat penting untuk keberlanjutan cerita :")

Sudah hampir setahun nggak update ya?

Iya, lagi nggak produktif.

Iya, habis kena musibah keformat jadi males nulis apalagi sekarang nggak kayak dulu yang 2000-3000 kata udah selesai. Idenya suka berubah-rubah jadi nulisnya nggak bisa dalam satu waktu.

Tapi sudah nyicil satu-satukan? Dan diupdate secara berkala walau nggak tahu kapan selesainya hhaha.

Enjoy deh. Sekali lagi Shokun minta maaf, _as if there's someone who want to continue this story with their version. It's okay for me. _Dan buat yang sudah menunggu Shokun ucapkan terima kasih.

_**With Love, Shokun.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**HELLO STRANGER**_

_**DISCLAMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**STORY BY SHOKUN-DAYO**_

_**RATED : M FOR **__**THIS CHAPPIE**_

_**STANDART WARNING APLLIED**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Woow, woow, tenang dulu _Nee-chan_! Kau agresif sekali." Menahan pundak Hinata yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya setelah sampai dibalik pintu flatnya.

Naruto yang tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak itu kewalahan mengimbanginya. Hinata yang tiba-tiba mengalungkan tangannya dilehernya dan menariknya turun dalam ciuman yang panas membuatnya merosot dan berlutut menjadi lebih pendek dari tinggi Hinata yang mendadak mendapat kekuatan entah dari mana untuk berdiri tegak dihadapannya.

Tidak mengurbis teriakan protes Naruto. Hinata tetap melumat bibir atas Naruto dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Lidahnya beberapa kali mencoba masuk dalam mulut sang pria mencoba melakukan invansi yang disambut dengan suka cita karena selanjutnya yang dilakukan Naruto hanya pasrah dan membuka mulutnya membiarkan Hinata yang memegang kendali permainannya.

"Kau tenang saja, _Nee-chan _akan membimbingmu." Dan Naruto pun mendengus geli mendengar kata-kata yang dibisikan Hinata ditengah-tengah serangan ciuman panasnya yang sedikit ceroboh. Merasakan apa yang Hinata lakukan padanya, Naruto berani menjamin bahwa perempuan didepannya ini adalah seorang perawan yang baru pertama kali menyentuh seorang pria.

Bukannya memadamkan libidonya tetapi informasi yang didapatnya membuatnya gemetar karena ekspektasi yang berkembang diotaknya mengantarkannya pada imajinasi liar yang belum dialaminya. Selama ini dirinya hanya bermain dengan orang-orang yang sudah mahir dalam memuaskan hasrat lelakinya. Tetapi bermain dengan perawan? Oh, itu hal baru baginya dan dirinya tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan pengalaman itu.

"Ohh-" Badannya gemetar hebat dengan desahan nikmat lolos dari bibirnya saat Hinata mengulum daun telinganya dan mengusap bagian belakangnya. Nah kan, Naruto mendapat pengalaman baru. Siapa sangka bahwa selama ini telinganya merupakan bagian sensitif dari dirinya? Dan Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa orang pertama yang menemukannya adalah Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanya Hinata tepat ditelinga Naruto membuat sang pria dapat merasakan hawa panas yang dihembuskan menghangatkan indra pendengarannya.

"Na-Naru-hmpph." Sebelum dapat menyelesaikan namanya, dirinya sudah kembali dibungkam oleh kedua bibir bengkak merah merekah yang membuatnya menelan kembali kata-kata yang hendak dilontarkannya.

Rasa empuk yang diterima pundaknya membuatnya sadar bahwa Hinata menempelkan dadanya kepadanya. Dan _wait-wait-wait _sejak kapan jas kerja milik Hinata tergelatak tak berbentuk dilantai dengan kemeja putih yang kancingnya sudah terbuka bagian atasnya. Dan Naruto akan melewatkan kesempatan ini? Nah, itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Biar aku-" Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata memotongnya dengan kecupan kecil sebelum mengangguk dan melangkah mundur agar Naruto dapat melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dalam sekejap, sang pria melucuti semua pakaian yang Hinata kenakan kecuali pakaian dalamnya. Meneguk salivanya nervous, ini juga pertama kalinya Naruto _turn on _saat mendapati Hinata hanya memakai celana dalam putih dan bra putih yang terlihat simpel. Mungkin saja, dirinya sudah bosan melihat berbagai macam u_nderwear branded _yang biasanya dipakai wanita sebelum teronggok tak berguna dikakinya. Tapi ini, _oh god! _Naruto refleks mengusap bibirnya untuk mencegahnya mengeluarkan air liur karena pemandangan indah didepannya.

"Suka apa yang kau lihat?" Hinata memutar badannya sedikit berpose dihadapan Naruto yang mengangguk-angguk cepat seperti kerbau dicocok hidungnya. "Kemarilah-" Dan Hinata pasti tidak akan percaya jika besok ada yang bilang padanya bahwa dirinya juga bisa mengeluarkan suara menggoda yang meruntuhkan iman dan membakar hasrat kaum adam.

Naruto segera menggendong Hinata dan berlari kecil menuju sofa coklat yang ada didepannya. Menghempaskan tubuh Hinata keatas sofa panjang tersebut sebelum menindihnya. Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa celananya mulai sesak dan keringat panas diproduksi oleh tubuhnya. Apa-apaan ini? Bahkan masuk kedalam _foreplay _saja belum dia lakukan dan dia sudah seperti ini?

Tanpa aba-aba, dirinya segera menyerang dada Hinata yang membusung keatas seolah menantangnya untuk digarap. Menghisap bra yang beruntungnya hanya sebuah kain sedikit kaku yang menjadi penghalang antara mulutnya dan gundukan istimewa milik perempuan dibawahnya, tangannya yang lain dengan terampil menyusup masuk kedalam cup-nya dan merasakan tekstur kenyal padatnya. Tapi toh percuma juga jika Hinata memakai bra yang menggunakan busa. Miliknya sudah besar, kenyal dan padat. Tidak perlu bantuan tambahan busa untuk membuatnya terlihat seksi dan menarik.

"Hmm-" Menikmati sensasi puncaknya yang mengeras walau terhalang kain penutup dilidahnya. Telinga Naruto disambut oleh desahan-desahan erotis yang mengalun memenuhi ruangan yang sepi.

Puas akan hasil garapannya, Naruto kembali menegakan badan untuk melihat hasil jerih payahnya. Tanda basah jelas terlihat dibra Hinata yang berwarna putih gading kontras dengan kulitnya yang memerah. Menengok kebawah, Naruto terkejut mendapati bahwa bukan hanya bra Hinata yang basah tetapi juga celana dalamnya.

"Kau sudah basah-" Bisik Naruto sembari mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil disepanjang leher Hinata dan berakhir pada belahan dadanya untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara gundukan empuk yang sedang dipijat oleh tangannya.

"Dan adikmu juga sudah bangun-" Balas Hinata seduktif dengan tangannya yang menggerayangi selangkangan Naruto sebelum akhirnya meremas gundukan yang ada ditengah membuat sang pria memekik tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita tersebut.

"Jangan menggodaku." Tangannya menyusup kebelakang punggung Hinata untuk melepaskan kaitan bra yang dipakainya. "_Nee-chan _nakal!" Tambahnya sok cadel ingin terlihat imut sebelum memulai aksinya mengulum puting Hinata yang berwarna pink kemerahan seperti cherry.

Lengkingan tinggi tiba-tiba terdengar saat Naruto berusaha mengigit dan menarik apapun itu yang sedang dikulum dalam mulutnya. Tangannya yang bebas tak henti-hentinya mengabsen lekuk tubuh Hinata yang menurutnya sangat pas dalam rengkuhan tangannya. Berlama-lama meremas gundukan lembut yang terasa penuh ditangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas meluncur untuk mengusap paha mulus Hinata sebelum menggeseknya kasar diluar celana dalamnya yang sudah basah.

"Na-Naru-berbaliklah _Nee-chan_ ingin melihat punyamu." Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal Hinata meminta Naruto untuk mengarahkan adiknya tepat didepan wajahnya. Terkesima akan permintaan Hinata yang frontal, dalam beberapa detik dirinya hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"NARU!" Panggilan kedua dengan nada lebih tinggi membuatnya kembali ke realitas. Segera mengatur badannya untuk membentuk posisi 69 karena tidak ingin hanya Hinata yang menikmati permainannya. Tenggorokan Naruto tiba-tiba kering dan dengan refleks kembali meneguk salivanya sendiri saat telinganya menangkap resleting celananya yang diturunkan.

"Be-besar sekali." Ini memang baru pertama kalinya Hinata melihat alat genital seorang laki-laki secara langsung. Tapi Hinata berani bersumpah bahwa apa yang ada dihadapannya merupakan_ size_ besar yang tidak akan dia temukan bila patnernya bukanlah Naru. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat untuk meremas gundukan yang masih terbalut boxer orange membuat sang pemilik mendesis keenakan dan sedikit kesusahan mempertahankan berat tubuhnya agar tak ambruk menimpa Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menyurukan hidungnya digundukan besar yang berontak ingin bebas tersebut. Naruto sendiri didorong oleh gelegak libidonya yang tinggi menekan pantatnya untuk semakin menempelkan selangkangannya pada wajah Hinata. Menggesek-gesekan hidungnya diatas kejantanan Naruto yang masih berada dalam balutan kain. Akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri menurunkan boxer milik Naruto.

"A-aaw." Hinata tidak siap saat kejantanan Naruto yang sudah tegak dan bebas dari sangkarnya segera menampar pipi Hinata dan meninggalkan jejak basah akibat cairan putih kental yang bercecer kesana-kemari.

"Ma-maaf." Tertawa kikuk sambil melihat kebawah, Naruto dihadiahi tatapan kesal yang Hinata layangkan padanya. Well, dirinya tidak akan membiarkan suasana panas seperti ini dirusak. Maka cepat-cepat Naruto kembali menjilati celana dalam Hinata yang sudah basah dimana kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kedua kaki Hinata yang berusaha menutup saat merasakan sensasi asing dibagian kewanitaannya.

Desisan halus mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan saat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti kepala kejantanannya dan benar saja. Kembali menengok kebawah penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata, mata Naruto terbelalak lebar melihat Hinata memasukan adiknya kedalam mulut mungilnya. Dan hell! Naruto bisa merasakan lidahnya menyapu ujungnya sebelum turun kebawah menjilati urat-uratnya yang keluar dan berkedut sakit menginginkan perhatian.

Tak mau kalah, Naruto segera menurunkan celana dalam basah Hinata hingga kelututnya sebelum membombardirnya dengan kecupan basah dan jilatan singkat mengakibatkan tubuh Hinata mengelinjang kesana kemari dan sedikit melupakan tugasnya meski tangannya tetap bergerak meremas dan mengocok batang kejantanannya.

"Na-Naru, itu kotor." Tolak Hinata semakin meronta walau akhirnya bungkam karena Naruto segera mengarahkan kejantanannya pada mulut Hinata yang mendesah erotis. Memompa pinggulnya naik turun, Naruto yang dilain pihak sedang asyik menikmati cairan manis yang diproduksi Hinata tidak peduli akan geraman protes Hinata saat kejantanannya menyumpal mulutnya. Yang ada, Naruto merasakan reaksi menyenangkan saat getaran suara itu membuat kejantanannya ikut bergetar.

Merasa bahwa klimaksnya sudah berada diujung tanduk. Naruto segera menarik kejantanannya keluar membuat Hinata terbatuk-batuk karena gerakannya yang kasar. Bertumpu pada kedua sikunya, Hinata yang hendak bangun dari posisi tidurnya tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh kedua tangan yang memenjara dikedua sisi kepalanya.

"Kau mau kemana Nee-chan? Aku belum selesai." Berbisik dengan nada rendah tepat ditelinga Hinata. Naruto dapat melihat wajah bingung Hinata yang dialamatkan kepadanya.

"Ta-tapi aku-" Dengan nada yang terbata-bata Hinata mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh Naruto yang menindih tubuh kecilnya. Namun percuma, karena sang pria tidak beranjak seinchi pun dari tempatnya.

"Bukankah _Nee-chan_ bilang ingin menghangatkanku?" Rajuk Naruto manja menggesekan kejantanannya yang basah oleh air liur diantara gundukan kewanitaan Hinata yang menggoda. "Dan aku juga belum menghangatkanmu, _Nee-chan_." Gumamnya parau sebelum menghujamkan miliknya masuk memenuhi kewanitaan Hinata diiringi teriakan histeris dari Hinata yang kehilangan keperawanannya pada pemuda bernama Naru yang menjadi patner satu malamnya.

.

.

.

Menyampirkan rambut Hinata yang menutupi pipi gembilnya kebelakang telinganya. Naruto berkali-kali mengusap penuh sayang pipi merona milik Hinata yang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Jujur setelah aktivitas panas mereka yang baru berakhir jam lima pagi tadi. Naruto tidak sedetik pun memejam mata, dirinya sibuk mengamati wajah Hinata yang terlihat seperti malaikat yang sedang tidur. Ya, malaikat ciptaan Tuhan yang diberikan kepadanya seandainya Tuhan ingin membuatkannya satu.

Melirik jam kecil yang diletakan diatas nakas tepat disamping ranjang sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Naruto yang masih enggan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri mau tidak mau beranjak pergi dari kasur setelah mencuri satu kecupan kecil dibibirnya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak diluar kamar karena desakan lahiriah yang memaksanya pergi.

Kembali dalam keadaan fresh setelah mengguyur dirinya dengan air hangat. Naruto mulai memunguti pakaiannya yang bertebaran dilantai dan memakainya satu-persatu. Mungkin sebelum berangkat ke kantor dirinya bisa mampir diapartemennya dan berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Mengeluarkan _iPhone6_-nya yang dayanya tinggal 10 persen, Naruto mengirimkan pesan pada Kakashi untuk menjemputnya didepan flat milik Hinata.

Mendadak Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri seolah-olah sedang mencari sesuatu. _Okay_, lalu bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa meninggalkan informasi pada Hinata bahwa dirinya masih ingin bertemu kembali. Ah, bukan hanya bertemu mungkin karena dirinya dengan senang hati akan menagih janji yang Hinata ucapkan padanya. Mencari dompetnya untuk mengambil kartu namanya, Naruto berdecak kesal takkala mendapati bahwa dirinya tidak membawa apa-apa kecuali kartu atmnya. Sepertinya sang Namikaze harus memutar otaknya dan mencari ide yang lain.

Melihat secarik tissu yang terletak diatas tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera mengecek laci nakas Hinata mencari apa saja yang bisa dijadikan alat tulis. Dalam usahanya yang pertama, Naruto langsung menemukan sebuah pena yang bisa digunakannya untuk menulis walaupun tintanya sedikit macet tapi setidaknya tulisan yang ditorehkannya masih bisa dibaca.

Merasa puas akan hasil kerjaannya, Naruto segera menyambar mantelnya, mengecup singkat dahi Hinata dan berbisik pelan 'sampai jumpa' sebelum bergegas pergi keluar flat takkala menerima pesan bahwa Kakashi sudah berada didepan karena kebetulan setelah tadi pagi melihat berita badai yang sudah berhenti, Kakashi segera pergi ketempat sang direktur untuk menjemputnya kembali dan flat Hinata tidak jauh dari tempat dimana dirinya meninggalkannya terakhir kali.

.

.

.

"Dan aku mengutuk siapapun yang merekomendasikan tequila yang aku minum semalam." Bangun dengan hang over parah yang membuatnya hanya bisa merintih kesakitan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal yang dipakainya. Hinata yang tidak mau menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kecerobohan yang dilakukannya mulai mengkambinghitamkan bartender yang tidak bersalah.

Menarik selimut tipis yang sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk menghangatkan badan. Hinata kembali mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam dimana dirinya melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Semenjak tumbang diacara reuni SMA tiga tahun lalu dimana dirinya yang baru berumur 20 tahun dilegalkan untuk meneguk minuman beralkohol. Hinata berjanji untuk menjauhi minuman tersebut seumur hidupnya.

Tapi lihatlah kemarin, didorong dengan perasaan putus asa akan ujung karir yang sebentar lagi dilihatnya. Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, kaki pendek terbalut _highheels_nya otomatis menuntunnya untuk mengunjungi salah satu bar kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari kawasan tempat tinggalnya. Sesampainya disana, Hinata memesan apapun itu yang direkomendasikan oleh sang bartender yang menunaikan tugasnya dan _well-_-dirinya menyerah setelah berhasil menghabiskan setengah gelas yang dihidangkan.

Dan dalam perjalanannya pulang keflatnya-astaga! Astaga! Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan pemuda itu? Meloncat dari kasurnya, Hinata mendapati bahwa dia hanya sendiri. Yap! Dia sendirian diatas kasurnya dalam kondisi telanjang dan acak-acakan. Gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakoninya membuat otot-ototnya protes sehingga sedetik kemudian dirinya hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan merasakan pegal disana-sini belum lagi bagian kewanitaannya yang terasa perih. Bahkan sekarang dirinya bisa merasakan basahnya paha bagian dalamnya saat cairan hasil bercinta mereka keluar perlahan dari liang kewanitaannya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya bahwa dirinya melakukan _one night stand_ dengan orang asing. Tapi _que-sera-sera _apa yang terjadi biarlah terjadi, mau menyesal juga nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Lagipula sepertinya sang pemuda juga tidak mempermasalahkan cinta satu malam yang mereka bina atas dasar ketertarikan fisik semata. Buktinya sekarang, dia tidak repot-repot berpamitan pada Hinata, menghilang begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan identitas yang jelas. Jadi untuk apa dia yang memikirkan masalah yang mungkin bagi pemuda tersebut hanya sekedar salam tempel saja mengingat anugrah fisik yang diterimanya dari sang Maha Kuasa.

Oh, atau mungkin pemuda tersebut hanya seorang pemuda bayaran mengingat Hinata menemukannya didistrik merah yang berada disekitar kawasan tempat tinggalnya. Jadi Hinata tidak akan kaget bila mendapati isi dompetnya berkurang dari nominal yang sebelumnya ada. Apalagi kemarin sepulang kerja dirinya sempat mengambil uang dalam jumlah yang banyak diatm saat alam bawah sadarnya mengkomporinya untuk menghabiskan malam penuh derita bersama minuman alkohol paling mahal untuk melupakan kesedihan hidupnya.

"Hachiim-" Mengusap hidungnya yang mulai basah. Hinata menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraba-raba nakas kecil yang ada disampingnya berharap bisa menemukan kertas, tissu atau kain yang bisa digunakannya untuk mengusap ingus yang mulai keluar dan bingo! Dirinya menemukan sebuah tissu yang terlipat rapi dan dengan segera menggunakannya untuk membersihkan hidungnya yang kotor.

"Demam musim dingin-" Ucapnya dengan suara serak disertai bersin-bersin yang semakin menjadi. Melempar tissu yang sudah digunakan kedalam ketong sampah, Hinata beranjak mencari ponselnya untuk menghubungi orang kantor dan meminta izin selama tiga hari untuk istirahat. Tanpa tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya akan menjadi kesalahan terbesar keduanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Adegan nanggung?

Jelas, karena fanfic ini emang lebih menitikberatkan kejalan cerita daripada adegan begituan. Kalau cuma mau nulis fanfic M seperti biasa sih sudah Sho-kun bikin oneshoot atau twoshoot aja dan nggak bakal ditambahkan dengan chapter sebelumnya itu.

Nih update kilat karena beberapa hari ini sakit dan nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain jadi bisa bikin banyak. Walau tetap pendek seperti biasanya.

O ya ada kesalahan dichapter sebelumnya, seharusnya manggilnya _Nee-chan_ bukan _Nee-san_ tapi nggak apalah toh males ngebenerin.

Jujur pengen segera namatin satu-satu dan hiatus untuk sementara dulu.

Atau hiatus dulu baru namatin satu-satu.

Intinya Sho-kun bakal terus lanjut nulis tapi nggak janji kapan update.

_**With Love, Shokun.**_


End file.
